universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Feiticeira Escarlate
|gênero = Feminino |afiliação = (anteriormente) |ator = Elizabeth Olsen |status = Viva |nome real = Wanda Maximoff |morte = 2018 (vítima da Dizimação; ressuscitada pelo Hulk em 2023) |filmes = Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Vingadores: Era de Ultron Capitão América: Guerra Civil Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Vingadores: Ultimato Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (não-lançado) |séries de tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mencionada) WandaVision (não lançado) |jogos = Lego Marvel Vingadores |quadrinhos = Prelúdio de Vingadores: Era de Ultron - A Ilha do Cetro Capitão América: Caminho para Guerra Prelúdio de Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar Prelúdio de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Prelúdio de Capitã Marvel (computador) Prelúdio de Vingadores: Ultimato}} Wanda Maximoff é uma nativa de Sokovia, um país do Leste Europeu, que cresceu com seu irmão gêmeo, Pietro. Em uma tentativa de ajudar seu país, os gêmeos concordaram em se tornarem cobaias em experimentos com o Cetro, sob a supervisão de Wolfgang von Strucker, uma célula da HIDRA. Como resultado, os dois receberam super poderes, com Wanda ganhando várias habilidades telecinéticas e manipulação de energia. Quando a HIDRA caiu, os gêmeos se uniram ao robô Ultron para conseguir sua vingança contra Tony Stark, mas eventualmente ambos trocaram de alianças e se uniram aos Vingadores após descobrirem a verdadeira intenção de Ultron. No entanto, Pietro foi morto durante a Ofensiva de Ultron, Wanda sobreviveu e se tornou uma integrante dos Vingadores. Durante a Guerra Civil dos Vingadores, ela se aliou ao Capitão América e foi temporariamente presa na Balsa, antes de Rogers se infiltrar e libertar seus amigos. Durante os anos seguintes, Wanda reencontrou e se reconciliou com Visão, e juntos os dois começaram a viver fora dos radares na Europa, iniciando um relacionamento. No entanto, os dois logo se tornaram ameaçados por Thanos e a Ordem Negra, que procuravam pela Joia do Infinito na cabeça de Visão. Após serem emboscados pela Ordem, os dois Vingadores se reuniram com seus colegas e procuraram refúgio em Wakanda. Wanda cuidava da proteção da cidade quando a Ordem Negra lançou um grande ataque no local, e durante a batalha, ela teve que destruir a Joia da Mente para impedir o plano de Thanos, matando Visão no processo. No entanto, o Titã Louco usou a Joia do Tempo e reverteu a destruição de Visão, e conseguiu pegar a última joia que faltava para completar a Manopla do Infinito; como consequência, Wanda foi desintegrada, junto de Bucky Barnes, Groot, Sam Wilson e T'Challa. Após os efeitos da Dizimação serem desfeitos em 2023, ela foi recrutada pelo Doutor Estranho para ajudar seus companheiros de equipe, os Vingadores, durante a Batalha da Terra, onde Wanda teve um papel fundamental na derrota do Titã Louco. Junto de outros heróis, Maximoff foi ao funeral de Stark após seu sacrifício no árduo confronto. Após o funeral, ela confortou Clint Barton, dizendo que Natasha estaria orgulhosa dele, relembrando também de Visão. Biografia Vida anteriormente Odiando Tony Stark Wanda Maximoff nasceu em Sokovia, um país localizado no Leste Europeu, com seu irmão, Pietro. Quando ambos tinham dez anos de idade, seu apartamento foi atacado por uma bomba durante um jantar em família, matando os pais de Maximoff e prendendo os gêmeos nos escombros. Uma segunda bomba atingiu o apartamento perto deles, mas não explodiu; os Maximoff ficaram presos lá por dois dias, esperando a bomba detonar, lendo o nome Indústrias Stark nele. Os eventos traumatizantes fizeram os gêmeos odiaram a América, especialmente Tony Stark, e em seguida, os Vingadores. Eles participaram e organizaram protestos contra a equipe americana. Eles dedicaram parte de sua vida ao ódio e começaram a pesquisar maneiras de derrotar os Vingadores. Esta atividade os colocaram nos radares da S.H.I.E.L.D. e da HIDRA."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Se juntando a HIDRA Quando os gêmeos chegaram na vida adulta, Sokovia havia se tornado uma zona de guerra, com forças estrangeiras invadindo suas ruas frequentemente. Wanda e seu irmão participaram de várias manifestações para os expulsarem das ruas. O que os gêmeos não sabiam era que estas manifestações eram organizadas pela HIDRA, que havia se mudado pra o país, usando estes eventos para esconderem seus experimentos. Os Maximoffs conheceram List, um cientista HIDRA que lhe ofereceram um meio de chegarem ao poder e tirar Sokovia da guerra. Embora inicialmente ela estivesse incerta, Wanda foi convencida por Pietro em concordarem sobre os experimentos para ganharem poderes. Juntos de outros voluntários da cidade, Wanda e Pietro se submeteram em séries de experimentos pelo Doutor List, onde foram expostos a energia do Cetro, causando efeitos fatais em outros voluntários. No entanto, Wanda e Pietro sobreviveram e sofreram diferentes efeitos. Os poderes do cetro desbloquearam poderes sobrenaturais nos gêmeos. Pietro havia cosneguido super-velocidade, enquanto Wanda ganhou inúmeros poderes mentais, como telecinese, hipinose e projeção de energia.'Prelúdio de Vingadores: Era de Ultron - A Ilha do Cetro'Cena pós-creditos de Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Ataque na Base de Pesquisa da HIDRA Os Vingadores chegaram em Sokovia e invadiram a instalação de Barão Wolfgang von Strucker, roubando o cetro e prendendo Strucker. Na confusão, Wanda e Pietro escaparam e, embora inexperientes, foram capazes de usar suas habilidades contra os Vingadores. ]] Enquanto Pietro foi enganar Clint Barton, Wanda ficou dentro da instalação pra proteger Wolfgang von Strucker. Quando Strucker ficou cercado pelo Capitão América, ele tentou se render. No entanto, Wanda apareceu por de trás do Capitão América e usou seus poderes e arremessou-o escadas abaixo. Na confusão, Maximoff escapou por uma porta. Capitão América reportou ao outros membros dos Vingadores que havia um segundo indivíduo aprimorado no lado da HIDRA, e depois ele nocauteou von Strucker e o levou sob custódia. ]] Wanda usou seus poderes pra distrair temporariamente o Homem de Ferro, mostrando um Leviathan, que Strucker estava estudando, vivo, e mostrando uma visão onde todos os Vingadores estavam mortos, enquanto os Chitauri invadiam a Terra. Vendo o verdadeiro medo de Stark de levar a humanidade em direção da destruição global, Wanda permitiu que Stark e os Vingadores levassem o Cetro, apesar da negação de Pietro, na esperança de que Stark possa se auto-destruir enquanto estuda o objeto."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Uma parceria enganosa Se juntando a Ofensiva de Ultron Com a Base de Pesquisa da HIDRA e Barão Wolfgang von Strucker capturados, os gêmeos voltaram para Sokovia. Wanda encontrou Pietro segurando objetos que ele havia roubado, incluindo um caro vestido. Wanda implicou com Pietro sobre flertar com todas as mulheres em Sokovia e o avisou para parar de roubar objetos. Pietro também questionou a decisão de Wanda sobre Tony Stark ir embora, Costel se apróximou deles e disse que havia alguém esperando por eles na igreja.Cena deletada de Vingadores: Era de Ultron |left]]Os gêmeos foram até a igreja e encontraram um homem, usando uma capa vermelha, esperando por eles. Quando Wanda o questionou de por que não conseguir ler sua mente, o homem se revelou como sendo Ultron, um robô de inteligência artificial designado por Tony Stark usando a tecnologia dentro do Cetro, que se voltou contra seu criador e começou seu caminho de assassinato contra os Vingadores. Ultron fizeram os gêmeos o seguir da igreja até de volta à Base de Pesquisa da HIDRA de Barão Strucker. thumb|250px|Os gêmeos são recrutados pro [[Ultron]] Ultron revela que ele tomou controle da base e está o usando para criar um exército de si mesmo. Quando discutiam os motivos para matar os Vingadores, Pietro contou para Ultron a história de como eles perderam seus pais por causa de uma bomba das Indústrias Stark. Embora estivessem inicialmente inseguros, Ultron os assegurou de que eles usariam seus poderes para matar os Vingadores, dizendo que Pietro poderia machuca-los, mas Wanda seria capaz de destrui-los de dentro para fora."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Batalha em Salvage Yard |left]] Concordando com a aliança, Wanda e Pietro acompanharam Ultron na obtenção de Vibranium de Ulysses Klaue. Os Maximoffs adentraram o Salvage Yard primeiro e desligaram as luzes antes de desarmar Klaue e o confrontá-lo. Klaue permaneceu não impressionado pelos Maximoffs. Ele disse que já havia ouvido falar deles antes, e demonstrou o quão triste estava quando ouviu sobre a morte de Barão Wolfgang von Strucker. Eventualmente, Klaue contou que não respeitaria os gêmeos caso Wanda usasse seus poderes para ver o seu pior medo, e demandou falar com o homem no comando. Como resposta, Ultron arremessou Klaue através de uma janela e se apresentou. Ultron forçou Klaue a lhe vender seu estoque de Vibranium, e o pagou com bilhões de doláres. No entanto, quando Klaue ofendeu Ultron, o robô cortou o braço de Klaue e o chutou escadas abaixo. lutando com os Vingadores]] Quando os Vingadores chegaram para deter o trio, Ultron e os Maximoffs riram de seu esforço, ignorando a tentativa de Capitão América de convencê-los a mudarem de lado, e como resposta, Ultron os atacou, com os Maximoffs entrando na luta. Durante o caos da batalha, Wanda planejou derrubar o Capitão América com seus poderes e começou a brincar com as mentes de Thor, Viúva Negra e do Capitão. Ela também tentou com o Gavião Arqueiro, mas ela foi atacada com um taser em sua testa. |left]] Pietro a salvou, arremessando Gavião Arqueiro através de um janela e tirando-a da base para se recuperar. Embora ela gritasse de dor, Wanda queria terminar o plano. Ela avistou Bruce Banner e foi manipula-lo também, forçando ele a se transformar no Hulk e causar destruição em Johannesburg. Como resultado, o Homem de Ferro foi obrigado a enfrentar seu amigo. Durante a confusão, os gêmeos escaparam com Ultron e o vibranium e foram até Seoul."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Mudando de lado thumb|250px|Wanda descobre a verdadeira intenção de [[Ultron]] Quando o trio chegou em Seoul, Ultron usou o Cetro pra controlar a cientista Helen Cho, forçando-a usar o vibranium o Berço e criar um novo e poderoso corpo para Ultron. Enquanto a consciência de Ultron estava sendo transferida para o corpo, Wanda usou a oportunidade para explorar a mente do robô, e ficou horrorizada com as verdadeiras intenções de Ultron, que envolvia genocídio de toda humanidade. Com Pietro, Wanda deixou Ultron e abandonou a instalação, deixando o robô com raiva."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Batalha de Seoul thumb|250x250px|Os Maximoffs decidem se unir aos [[Vingadores|left]] Os gêmeos tentaram escapar de Seoul, mas enquanto estavam em uma cidade, eles viram notícias de que os Vingadores estavam batalhando Ultron e seu exército no centro da cidade, colocando vidas inocentes em perigo. Recusando em colocar a população de Seoul em perigo, os Maximoffs decidiram se unir aos Vingadores. thumb|250px|Wanda traindo [[Ultron]] Eles eventualmente ajudaram Capitão América em sua luta contra Ultron em um trem. Wanda usou seus poderes para fazer um barreira entre Ultron e Capitão usando as barras de ferros que estavam lá dentro, enquanto Pietro o derrubava. Vendo que ele foi traído por seus colegas de equipe, Ultron destruiu o controle do trem antes de escapar voando, deixando os Maximoffs e Capitão América em um trem em alta velocidade. Com o trem completamente fora de controle indo em direção da cidade, Capitão América ordenou que Wanda parasse a locomotiva, enquanto Pietro removeria os civis do caminho. Usando todo seus poderes e força, Maximoff levitou o trem do chão e puxou os freios o mais forte que pôde. Embora o trem iria diminuindo sua velocidade, ele ainda ficava batendo em construções. Pietro foi capaz de salvar as vidas das pessoas que estava no meio do caminho até que o trem parasse. thumb|250px|Maximoff alerta [[Capitão América sobre Stark]] Com o trem completamente parado, Wanda correu para ajudar seu irmão, que mal conseguia ficar em pé após correr por tanto tempo. Quando Capitão América revelou que o Berço foi enviado para Tony Stark para analise, Wanda ficou assustada, dizendo que Stark tentaria utilizar o corpo, para tentar corrigir seu erro anterior, ao invés de destruí-lo. Embora Capitão tivesse certeza de que Stark não era louco, Wanda comparou as mentes de Ultron e Stark."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" O Nascimento de Visão left|thumb|250px|Maximoff se prepara para atacar [[Tony Stark]] Wanda e Pietro acompanharam Capitão América até a Torre dos Vingadores, e descobriu que seu medo havia se tornado realidade; Tony Stark e Bruce Banner estavam tentando colocar a consciência da I.A. de Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S., dentro do corpo. Após uma discussão, Wanda foi segurada por Banner, mas conseguiu escapar, enquanto observava Thor trazer vida ao corpo. thumb|250px|Maximoff conversando com [[Visão]] Wanda, com medo, assistiu o individuo tacar Thor e se acalmar após olhar a cidade de Nova York. O ser se introduziu a todos, chamando-se de Visão. Os Maximoffs e os Vingadores continuaram a questionar Visão, com Wanda dizendo que viu a destruição do mundo em sua mente. Eventualmente, o Visão convenceu a todos de que está do lado deles, e como prova, ele ergueu Mjølnir e o entregou de volta pra Thor. left|thumb|250px|Wanda se une aos [[Vingadores]] Ela e Pietro concordaram em se unir aos Vingadores, parar Ultron e salvar Sokovia, onde a I.A. iniciaria seu plano final. Os Maximoffs vestiram seus novos uniformes e juntaram aos Vingadores no Quinjet, onde Capitão América fazia um discurso dizendo que a prioridade era tirar os inocentes de Sokovia do perigo que Ultron trazia. Desejando salvar a vida de seus amigos de sua cidade natal, Maximoff trocou de aliança e se uniu ao seus antigos inimigos, embora ela ainda estivesse desconfiada se confiaria ou não nos Vingadores."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Batalha de Sokovia Evacuando a cidade Após chegarem em Sokovia, a Feiticeira Escarlate teve um papel significante em evacuar os civis da cidade, usando seus poderes de controles mentais em dezenas de inocentes e liderando-os para lugares seguros. Quando os Sentinelas de Ultron começaram a atacar, Maximoff protegeu diversos civis em uma ponte, fazendo um escudo em frente do fogo inimigo, para que possam correr para um lugar seguro. No entanto, o poder de fogo dos Sentinelas se provaram ser mais fortes e a derrubaram. Eventualmente, Ultron usou um dispositivo, feito do Vibranium restante, e levantou uma grande parte da cidade de Novi Grad, que, após atingir uma certa altura, causaria extinção global em todo o planeta Terra. Enquanto Ultron dava um discurso a população de Sokovia, Feiticeira Escarlate e os Vingadores restantes começaram a lutar contra os robôs."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Colapso ]] Por conta de sua cidade natal estar voando e a dizimação que estava acontecendo lá, sobrecarregou Maximoff. Gavião Arqueiro levou-a para um lugar seguro, onde Maximoff se sentiu com medo e culpado de causar este desastre, começou a entrar em pânico. Gavião Arqueiro lhe disse que ela precisaria fazer uma escolha, ficar escondida e esperar por seu irmão levá-la a um lugar seguro, ou continuar a lutar e se tornar uma Vingadora. Se tornando uma Vingadora Sua confiança foi restaurada após as palavras de Clint Barton, Wanda foi para fora e salvou Gavião Arqueiro de um pequeno esquadrão do exército de Ultron, usando seus poderes para separá-los e arremessá-los através da cidade. Após os robôs serem destruídos, eles se reportaram ao Capitão América e se prepararam para a próxima missão. Enquanto conversavam, Mercúrio correu e a pegou, deixando Gavião Arqueiro para trás. Wanda e Pietro correram no meio da cidade e se uniram para ajudar as forças locais que estavam cercados pelo exército de Ultron. Enquanto Wanda disparava raios de energia nos robôs, Pietro correu no meio da batalha, mas foi acidentalmente acertado por uma bala em seu braço. Momentos depois, um Aero-Porta Aviões da S.H.I.E.L.D., comandado por Nick Fury e Maria Hill, apareceu para ajudar os Vingadores em evacuar os civis presos em Novi Grad. Após os botes chegarem, Wanda e Gavião Arqueiro ajudaram a escoltar civis para o transportador, segurando uma mulher e criança até que seja seguros para que eles possam ir até lá, Fury enviou o Máquina de Combate para proteger os transportadores de qualquer Sentinela Ultron que atacasse."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Protegendo o Núcleo Wanda, Pietro e os Vingadores restantes se reagruparam na igreja no centro de Novi Grad, onde Ultron colocou o núcleo que faria a cidade cair. Capitão América explicou que Ultron não poderia tocar no objeto, e caso tocasse, destruiria a cidade e o planeta. Ultron chegou e encontrou os Vingadores ao redor do núcleo. Quando Thor o desafiou, Ultron mostrou seu exército de milhões de Sentinelas Ultron. Quando Ultron lançou seu ataque sobre eles, Wanda e os Vingadores usaram todas as suas forças contra o exército interminável de Ultron. Wanda usou suas habilidades para empurrar os robôs e lança-los no ar e então parti-los ao meio. Eventualmente, a equipe conseguiu destruir maior parte dos robôs de Ultron, e com as forças combinadas de Visão, Thor, Homem de Ferro e o Hulk, eles foram quase capazes de destruir Ultron. Com a batalha quase ganha, Capitão América ordenou a equipe evacuar a cidade antes que o Homem de Ferro e Thor destruam o núcleo e a cidade. No entanto, o núcleo precisava ser protegido de Ultron por um tempo, e Wanda se voluntariou em ficar, dizendo ao Gavião Arqueiro que era seu papel fazer isto. A equipe concordou, mas Pietro insistiu em não deixá-la para trás, mas ela continuou argumentando com ele em levar os civis até o transportador e voltar apenas depois."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Uma morte na família ]] Enquanto protegia o núcleo, Wanda sentiu algo horrível, quando seu irmão tentou salvar Gavião Arqueiro e um garoto de Ultron, que estava controlando o Quinjet, ele foi baleado e morto. Sentindo isto, Wanda se jogou de joelhos e gritou em pura angústia e tristeza, vaporizando os sentinelas que estavam em seu redor com uma única rajada de energia. ]] Possuída por raiva, Wanda deixou seu posto para vingar seu irmão. Encontrando Ultron, que havia sido lançado do Quinjet pelo Hulk, e caído dentro de um ônibus, Wanda se ajoelhou perto de seu antigo aliado, que pediu para que ela fugisse antes de ser morta, Wanda disse que já estava por conta do que o robô tinha feito, e para demonstrar isto, ela arrancou, telepaticamente, o processador do corpo de Ultron. ]] Sua ação deixou o núcleo desprotegido, e permitiu que um drone de Ultron o ativasse, lançando Novi Grad em direção da Terra, com ela preso lá. Wanda aceitou seu destino de ser a única pessoa presa na cidade e foi levitada do chão; no entanto, ela foi resgatada em um último minuto pelo Visão. Segundos depois de sua fuga, Homem de Ferro e Thor reverteram o cataclismo e combinaram seus poderes para vaporizar a cidade antes de tocar o chão, salvando bilhões de vidas."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Novos Vingadores Sendo parte de uma Equipe ]] Após a confusão de Ultron ter finalmente passado, Wanda foi recrutada para ser uma integrante permanente dos Vingadores, juntamente de Máquina de Combate, Visão e Falcão. Eles chegaram na Instalação dos Novos Vingadores e começaram seu treinamento na liderança de Capitão América e Viúva Negra."Vingadores: Era de Ultron" Catástrofe em Lagos Um ano após a Ofensiva de Ultron, Wanda e os Vingadores rastrearam Ossos Cruzados em Lagos, na Nigéria, onde ele planejava atacar um Instituto de Doenças Infecciosas e roubar um arma bioquímica. Os Vingadores, foram até lá, com o Capitão América chegando em primeiro no local, seguido de Falcão e Wanda. Wanda levitou Capitão América pelo ar até o terceiro andar e usou seus poderes para tirar um gás venenoso que estava lá dentro. Falcão e Viúva Negra perseguiram mercenários, que estavam fugindo através de um mercado, que estava com a armabioquímica roubada por Ossos Cruzados. Capitão América e Ossos Cruzados lutaram intensamente, mas Rogers foi capaz de desarmar e derrota-lo. Rumlo enganou Rogers dizendo que o Soldado Invernal, sob controle mental da HIDRA, havia o contratado para roubar a arma. Então, Rumlow puxou uma corda de seu traje e se planejava explodir, juntamente com Rogers e outros civis. No entanto, Wanda foi capaz de conter a explosão ao redor de Rumlow e planejava mandá-lo para longe, mas após erguê-lo ao ar, a explosão aconteceu, matando vários inocentes."Capitão América: Guerra Civil" Sentindo-se culpada Os Vingadores voltaram para a Nova Instalação dos Vingadores, onde Wanda se sentiu extremamente culpada por conta das mortes causada pela explosão. Steve Rogers tentou convencê-la de que não era sua culpa, dizendo que era ele quem deveria ter desativado o traje suicida de Ossos Cruzados. Embora não tenha sido totalmente convencida, ela disse que os dois eram culpados, e Rogers lembrou-a de que embora tenha tido casualidades, eles foram capazes de impedir de Ossos Cruzados matar muito mais. Os dois são interrompidos por Visão, que atravessa a parede do quarto de Maximoff ao invés de usar a porta. Visão se desculpou e informou Steve de que Tony Stark e Thaddeus Ross haviam chegado na Instalação. Guerra Civil dos Vingadores Tratado de Sokovia Maximoff e os outros integrantes dos Vingadores se encontraram com Thaddeus Ross e Tony Stark, e foram apresentados ao Tratado de Sokovia, documentos legais que querem regulamentação, monitoramento e treinamento para trabalho/atividades militares para indivíduos aprimorados, incluindo Maximoff. Ross mostrou filmagens que os Vingadores batalharam, mostrando a destruição e mortes causadas por estas batalhas. Quando Ross mostrou filmagens das consequências de sua luta contra Ossos Cruzados em Lagos, na Nigéria, Maximoff sentiu a culpa e viu a destruição, na qual ela se culpa. Em uma discussão privada dos Vingadores sobre o Tratado, Wanda esteve insegura se assinaria ou não, mas permaneceu calada em toda discussão. Quando Stark contou sobre Charlie Spencer, uma vítima da Batalha de Sokovia, Maximoff mais uma vez se sentiu culpada pelo que houve com Sokovia. Quando ela falou que seria caçada caso não assinasse, Visão disse que caso viessem atrás dela, eles a protegeriam. Enquanto os outros Vingadores foram atrás do Soldado Invernal e atender uma reunião em Vienna, Wanda ficou na instalação sob os cuidados de Visão. O Visão tentou cozinhar algo para levantar seu animo, embora ele tenha inexperiência com comida. Os dois tiveram uma conversa sincera sobre seus poderes e de como são temidos por outros, mas quando Maximoff tentou deixar a instalação, Visão a parou dizendo que Stark o mandou não deixá-la sair de nenhum modo até o fim da reunião sobre o Tratado. Resgatada são parados por Visão]] Em seguida, Steve Rogers envia Clint Barton para resgatar Wanda da Instalação, onde ela estava sendo vigiada por Visão. Clint cirou uma explosão no lado de fora para distrair Visão. Enquanto Wanda observava Visão lá fora, ela sentiu uma presença atrás dela e usando seus poderes, ela arremessou uma faca no intruso, só que ela parou instantes após perceber que era Barton. Clint disse-a que Capitão América precisava deles em sua luta contra o Tratado de Sokovia, só que no momento em que eles estavam saindo, Visão retornou e os parou. Enquanto se aproximava dos dois, a armadilha plantada por Clint for ativada, e paralisou Visão com eletricidade. Clint tentou escapar de novo, mas Wanda hesitou em se mexer por acreditar que ela já havia causado muitos danos suficientes. Barton tentou convencê-la, mas o Visão se libertou e começou a lutar com Clint. Visão derrota facilmente Barton, e pede ajuda para Wanda. ]] Wanda fala para Visão soltá-lo e que ela estava indo; mas Visão disse que não poderá permitir. Usando seus poderes para controlar a Joia da Mente, Wanda o fez ficar de joelhos e libertar Barton. Visão avisa Wanda de que se ela for, ela irá ser temida por todos, mas Maximoff disse que ela não pode controlar o medo dos outros, só os dela. Ela então empurra Visão metros abaixo da instalação. Com Visão derrotado, Wanda foge com Barton e vão até a Alemanha. Recrutando Scott Lang até Steve Rogers]] Após derrotarem Visão, Wanda e Clint Barton foram até Sam Wilson, que havia recrutado Scott Lang. Os três esperaram dentro de um van em Berlin, e saíram após Rogers chegar. Ele agradeceu Wanda por ficar ao seu lado, e ela respondeu que era já era hora dela levantar e agir. Enquanto Lang era apresentado para Rogers, Wand observou a estranha conversa que ele teve com Capitão, e depois ele a elogiou também. Depois, foi feito um anuncio de que o aeroporto estava sendo evacuado por conta de Tony Stark. O grupo se vestiu e foram até o Aeroporto Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, onde eles iriam para a Sibéria. Confronto dos Vingadores O Capitão América e sua equipe foram até o Aeroporto de Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, onde um Quinjet os aguardavam para levá-los até a Sibéria. Antecipando uma emboscada, a equipe de Rogers se separou em equipes, Wanda e o Gavião Arqueiro foram encarregados de ficarem no estacionamento. No estacionamento, Maximoff e Barton foram perseguidos pelo Homem de Ferro, que disparou diversos mísseis próximos deles. Stark disse à Wanda que ela havia machucado os sentimentos de Visão, e os dois começaram a argumentar sobre seu aprisionamento. Enquanto Barton distraía Stark, Wanda foi capaz de usar suas habilidades para fazer diversos carros caírem atrás de Stark, eventualmente soterrando-o e dando tempo para que ela e Clint pudessem escapar. A Feiticeira Escarlate e o Gavião Arqueiro foram capazes de se reencontrar com Rogers e sua equipe, e todos correram em direção do Quinjet estacionado. Porém, eles foram impedidos por Visão, que utilizou sua joia para disparar um feixe na frente da equipe de Steve. Os dois lados dos Vingadores encararam-se enquanto se preparavam para seu confronto. Enfrentando seus amigos à distância]] No momento em que a batalha dos Vingadores começou, Wanda se lançou ao ar em direção da equipe de Stark. Maximoff direcionou seus ataques em Homem-Aranha, lançando poeira e objetos próximos no jovem herói, porém Parker foi capaz de desviar de seus ataques. ]] Por conta de não ser uma lutadora de corpo-a-corpo, Wanda focou em utilizar suas habilidades para proteger seus aliados no momento em que forem subjugados. Enquanto a Viúva Negra e o Gavião Arqueiro lutavam, Wanda interferiu no confronto dos assassinos e impediu o ataque de Romanoff em Clint, segurando sua perna pelo ar e arremessando-a para longe, nocauteando-a. Antes de seguir em frente, ela disse ao Clint que ele estava segurando seus socos. ]] Quando o Pantera Negra e o Soldado Invernal estavam se enfrentando, T'Challa quase foi capaz de matar Bucky, mas foi impedido por Wanda, que segurou as garras do guerreiro Wakandano prestes à perfurar a garganta de Barnes. Wanda então jogou T'Challa para longe, protegendo Bucky desta persistente e perigosa ameaça. Vencendo uma batalha perdida ]] Enquanto as equipes se enfrentavam, Falcão nota que eles não seriam capazes de vencer esta luta para que todos fossem à Sibéria. Então, eles decidiram que o Capitão América e o Soldado Invernal fossem à Sibéria enquanto sua equipe ficava para trás. Para distrair a equipe de Stark, o Homem-Formiga se transformou no "Gigante", para que a equipe do Homem de Ferro pudessem se focar em derrotá-lo ao invés de impedir Rogers e Barnes de chegarem ao Quinjet. Porém, o Máquina de Combate continuou perseguindo os dois amigos, mas a Feiticeira Escarlate começou a atacá-lo, disparando objetos em sua direção para mantê-lo longe do hangar. ]] Vendo que Barnes e Rogers estavam quase no Quinjet, Visão destruiu uma torre de vigilância próxima, para impedi-los de chegarem até o veículo, mas a Feiticeira Escarlate utilizou seus poderes para segurar os destroços e permitir que seus aliados passassem. Vendo Wanda, Rhodes utilizou uma de suas armas sônicas e a atacou, conseguindo distraí-la e fazer com que a torre caia. confortando Wanda]] Após o término da batalha, Visão foi conferir se Wanda estava bem, e então os dois se desculparam. Enquanto o Androide confortava Maximoff, Rhodes pediu para que Visão destruísse a mochila à jato de Wilson. Visão seguiu as ordens, mas ao invés de acertar em Sam, acabou acertando no reator arc do Máquina de Combate, fazendo com que a energia da armadura acabasse e Rhodes caísse do céu. Aprisionada A Balsa observando Wanda em sua cela|left]] Após sua derrota, Wanda, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson e Scott Lang foram apreendidos e enviados à Balsa, onde, na prisão, Wanda foi a única a utilizar um colar de choque-elétrico e uma camisa de força, proibindo-a de usar seus poderes. Tony Stark visitou a prisão para descobrir onde Capitão América foi, e após ver as condições de Wanda, ficou surpreso. Fuga da Balsa Após se infiltrar na Balsa, Rogers libertou Wanda, Clint, Sam e Scott de suas celas. Apesar de serem fugitivos, Rogers disse para Stark que, caso precisasse de ajuda, poderia chamá-los. Após sua liberdade, Wanda se mudou para a Escócia, onde era frequentemente visitada pelo Visão, que tomava uma forma humana e desligava seus localizadores, para que ambos pudessem viver uma vida secreta juntos.Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Guerra Infinita Ataque ao Visão Uma noite, Visão começou a sentir alertas enviados pela Joia da Mente, e pediu para que Wanda usasse seus poderes para senti-los. Como resposta, ela disse que ele era apenas o que sentia, e em seguida se abraçaram. No lado de fora, Wanda informou Visão sobre os horários de trens para que ele pudesse voltar ao Complexo dos Vingadores. Visão sugeriu para que formassem suas vidas juntos, o que no qual ela esteve insegura por conta das promessas que ambos haviam feito à suas equipes. |left]] Antes de poder dar sua resposta, ela notou uma reportagem relatando um ataque alienígena na Cidade de Nova York, e que Tony Stark havia desaparecido. Visão decidiu partir e se juntar à luta, mas Wanda esteve relutante em deixá-lo partir, sabendo que isto poderia colocá-lo em perigo. Antes de poder responder, Visão é atacado por Corvus Glaive, e antes de atacá-lo, Wanda é jogada para longe por um ataque da Próxima Meia-Noite. ]] E então, Corvus começou a, forçadamente, arrancar a Joia da testa de Visão. Wanda conseguiu salvá-lo e, temporariamente, protegê-lo de Meia-Noite e Corvus, mas eles foram encontrados. Wanda foi capaz de enfrentar Próxima Meia-Noite sozinha, enquanto Visão enfrentava Glaive no topo de uma igreja. Quando Visão foi dominado, Wanda o resgatou e tentou, novamente, escapar dos alienígenas com seu amado, mas ambos foram derrubados e cercados em uma estação de trem vazia. Wanda se tornou a última linha de defesa de Visão até a chegada de Steve Rogers, junto da Viúva Negra e Falcão. Os três foram capazes de derrotar a Ordem Negra, fazendo com que os alienígenas recuassem. Levando-os ao Quinjet, o grupo decidiu voltar ao Complexo, na esperança de desenvolver um plano para ajudar Visão e adquirir mais conhecimento sobre os atacantes. Tentando proteger Visão |left]] Após a batalha, Wanda, Capitão América, Visão, Viúva Negra e Falcão foram até a Nova Instalação dos Vingadores. Lá, eles se encontram com James Rhodes discutindo com o Secretário do Estado, Thaddeus Ross. Em uma conclusão para um plano, Visão diz para Wanda que ela teria de destruir a Joia da Mente, mas, no processo, o matando. Wanda se recusou, e então, Bruce Banner veio com a ideia de salvar seu consciente preservando sua inteligência artificial. ]] O grupo viaja à Wakanda para procurar ajuda. Shuri, a irmã do Pantera Negra, teve a ideia de mover a I.A. de Visão a um novo corpo, um corpo no qual não dependesse da Joia da Mente como sua fonte de poder. Após a Joia ser removida, Wanda poderia destruí-la. Vendo que seus amigos poderiam ser mortos no campo de batalha, Wanda abandonou seu posto e deixou Shuri desprotegida, um momento em que Corvus Glaive aproveitou para atacar, derrotando a irmã de T'Challa e caindo, junto de Visão, pela janela. Isto preveniu que Shuri construísse um novo corpo e completasse a transferência de I.A. de Visão. Batalha de Wakanda Percebendo que seus aliados enfrentavam os Outriders, Wanda decidiu se juntar ao confronto após ver que gigantes Threshers ''(máquinas gigantes com lâminas) entraram no campo de batalha. Utilizando seus poderes, Wanda parou o maquinário, que estava prestes a matar Viúva Negra e Okoye. ]] Wanda então joga os ''Threshers de volta nos Outriders, matando uma grande porção da armada de Thanos. Após notar que Visão estava com problemas, Wanda é atacada de surpresa pela Próxima Meia-Noite, que estava prestes à matá-la se não fosse pela intervenção de Natasha e Okoye. Wanda deteu Próxima Meia-Noite de matar Romanoff ao jogá-la em um Thresher que estava próximo à ela, matando-a. Após isto, ela voltou a sua tarefa de proteger o Visão. diz para destruir a Joia da Mente|left]] Vitória de Thanos Quando Thanos chega, Visão diz à Wanda que ela deveria matá-lo e destruir a Joia da Mente. Porém, ela se recusou. Visão então a ressentiu, dizendo que eles não tinham muito tempo, e que destruir a Joia da Mente era o único meio de impedir o plano de Thanos. Assegurando-a de que ela nunca o machucaria, Visão repetiu suas palavras de antes: "é só você que sinto". de Visão]] Em lágrimas, Wanda iniciou seu ataque e lançou uma onda psiônica de energia em direção da Joia enquanto os Vingadores tentavam impedir Thanos. Após derrotar todos os Vingadores, Thanos começou a se aproximar de Wanda e Visão. Usando usa outra mão, Wanda começou a disparar uma outra onda de energia em direção de Thanos, impedindo de que ele se aproximasse. A Joia da Mente explode, lançando uma enorme rajada de energia que afastou Wanda. Deitada no chão, Thanos simpatizou com sua dor, dizendo sobre o sacrifício da coisa que ele mais amou. Ela respondeu dizendo que ele não sabia de nada. Em horrores, ela observou Thanos usar a Joia do Tempo para restaurar o corpo de Visão antes de explodir junto com a Joia da Mente. Ela tentou impedi-lo, mas Thanos a arremessou para o lado. Sem nenhum esforço, Thanos arrancou a Joia da Mente da testa de Visão, o matando pela segunda vez. Agora equipado com a última Joia do Infinito, sua Manopla do Infinito estava completa. Quando Thanos sucedeu em completar seu plano de coletar todas as Joias do Infinito, ele atingiu uma marca extensa de seu poder. Com um mero estalar de dedos, Thanos começou a exterminar metade de todas as vidas, de modo aleatório, do universo. Enquanto diversas pessoas começaram a serem apagadas da existência, Wanda se ajoelhou próximo ao corpo morto de Visão, onde, em questão de segundos, perdeu sua alma após ser desintegrada. Batalha da Terra ]] Em 2023, os Vingadores foram capazes de recuperarem as seis Joias do Infinito através de viagem no tempo para reverter a Dizimação de Thanos, evento no qual Wanda foi vítima. Ela e outros heróis foram recrutados pelo Doutor Estranho para ajudar os Vingadores remanescentes em sua batalha final contra Thanos e seu exército, que estavam se preparando para invadir e erradicar a Terra para evitar resistência antes de usar as Joias do Infinito e erradicar toda a vida do universo. Diretamente de Wakanda, Wanda chegou à batalha por portais criados pelo Doutor Estranho, posicionando-se próximo de Valquíria, Korg, Miek, alguns Asgardianos e soldados Einherjar. Junto de seus colegas de equipe e aliados, Wanda ficou ao lado direito do Capitão América, onde ela e todos os heróis permaneceram antes do Capitão dar o chamado. Wanda se joga ao ar e vai em direção da batalha. Quando os dois exércitos colidem, ela começa a arremessar diversas rajadas de energia nos Leviatãs. |left]] Em meia batalha, Wanda, enfurecida por lembrar-se da morte de Visão em sua frente, confrontou pessoalmente o Titã Louco, culpando-o por tomá-lo dela. Por ser uma versão alternativa, de 2014, de Thanos, o Titã respondeu dizendo que não a conhecia. Como resposta, ela ergueu destroços e começou a dispará-los nele, e em seguida o atacou com diversas rajadas de energia. Após quebrar a espada de Thanos, Wanda, usando sua telecinese, o prendeu no ar e começou a destruir sua armadura. Para salvar-se da ira de Maximoff, Thanos ordenou um ataque aéreo. Wanda tentou se proteger, mas foi acertada. ]] Minutos depois, a Capitã Marvel apareceu e destruiu o Sanctuary II. Após a Capitã pegar a Manopla de Ferro de Homem-Aranha, Wanda e outras heroínas a ajudaram, eliminando inimigos à sua frente para que Capitã pudesse devolver as joias a seu devido lugar. Sozinha, Wanda conseguiu segurar dois Leviathan.Vingadores: Ultimato Relembrando os Caídos e Bucky Barnes, comparece ao enterro de Tony Stark]] Com Thanos derrotado e todos vivos novamente, um funeral para Tony Stark foi organizado e Wanda compareceu, reconhecendo o sacrifício heroico de Stark para salvar o universo e não mais o vendo como o assassino que matou seus pais, junto de seus companheiros Vingadores e outros aliados. Enquanto o funeral ocorria, ela permaneceu ao lado de Sam Wilson e Bucky Barnes. conversam sobre seus aliados caídos]] Após o funeral, Wanda se reencontrou com Clint Barton. Os dois companheiros permaneceram ao lado do lago da Residência Stark, onde Barton expressou sua saudade por Natasha Romanoff, que também havia sido morta, desejando que ela soubesse que seu sacrifício não havia sido em vão e que havia significado algo para a salvação do universo. Wanda o confortou, dizendo que ela sabia disto, assim como Visão.Vingadores: Ultimato Poderes e Habilidades Poderes * Psiônica: Como resultado de sua exposição a energia cósmica liberada pelo Cetro, que continha a Joia da Mente, Wanda Maximoff ganhou diversos poderes psiônicos, que se manifestam através de energias vermelhas, brilhantes e em forma de névoa. Maria Hill descreveu seus poderes como "neuro-eletrônicos" e a chamou de "estranha" por causa disto. Quando usando seus poderes, seus olhos demonstram se transformar em uma cor mais avermelhada e escura, especialmente quando usa suas habilidades telepáticas. Wanda é uma das integrantes mais fortes dos Vingadores, sendo capaz de segurar o Titã Loco Thanos. A assinatura de seus poderes é similar a Joia da Mente, objeto de sua origem. ** Manipulação de Energia Psiônica: Maximoff pode projetar explosões de energia, correntes, ondas e raios de sua própria energia psiônica e telecinética, permitindo que ela bata, empurre/puxe ou exploda seus alvos, potencialmente exercendo força suficiente para destruí-los. Essa energia se manifesta em qualquer forma ou formato, delineando suas esferas telecinéticas de influência, como a energia é visível em uma cor avermelhada. Quando sua energia atinge um alvo, ela pode usar sua telecinese para causar mais danos. Maximoff desencadeou uma onda de força psiônica vermelha que se despedaçou e se desintegrou ao redor do exército de Ultron quando ela sentiu a morte de seu irmão Pietro Maximoff, deixando escapar um grito de angústia. Ela pode ter capacidades de cura, como ela foi mostrada começando a curar a ferida de Visão que Corvus Glaive fez antes de ser interrompida, no entanto, ela pode ter simplesmente reparado o dano em um nível molecular, já que a Visão é feita de material não biológico. Ela provou ser capaz de destruir a Joia da Mente, devido a seus poderes terem uma assinatura de energia similar. Ela também mostrou a capacidade de multitarefa enquanto usava suas habilidades, enquanto ela simultaneamente segurava Thanos com uma segunda corrente de energia psiônica enquanto destruía a Joia. ** Telecinesia: Maximoff tem a capacidade de se mover, levitar e manipular objetos usando sua energia psiônica. Ela usa essa energia para afetar e controlar moléculas e partículas, permitindo que ela controle totalmente a matéria e a energia, bem como as forças físicas (como energia cinética, atrito, pressão, etc.). Ela começou a treinar esse poder movendo blocos de madeira enquanto estava preso na instalação secreta de Wolfgang von Strucker. Ela os separou com seu poder e os suspendeu no ar, removendo todo o movimento e a gravidade das peças. Maximoff usou este poder para criar um escudo para proteger os inocentes do fogo inimigo, parar um trem fora do trilho em Seul, derrubar o Capitão América, destruir o exército de Ultron e arrancar o processador central do corpo principal do Ultron. Suas emoções estão ligadas a seus poderes quando ela desencadeou uma onda de energia avermelhada que atacou e desintegrou o exército de Ultron quando ela sentiu a morte de Pietro. A telecinesia de Maximoff permitiu que ela detivesse o tiroteio de um soldado inimigo, levantasse o Capitão América para entrar num prédio, jogasse para o lado a Viúva Negra e o Pantera Negra, jogasse carros inteiros no Homem de Ferro e Homem-Aranha, extraísse e dissipasse um enorme quantidade de gás e conter temporariamente o Ossos Cruzados de explodir e levantá-lo no ar, e até segurar uma torre de vigia em colapso por vários minutos para permitir que Capitão América e Bucky escapassem. Ela foi até capaz de fazer com que Visão ficasse de de joelhos e afundá-lo verticalmente através de muitos andares de um edifício. Parece que sua energia era capaz de controlar as energias da Joia, permitindo que ela manipulasse suas habilidades de mudança de densidade, enquanto a testa da Joia da Mente na testa de Visão ficava vermelha, fazendo com que ele ficasse pesado o suficiente para. A telecinesia de Wanda é poderosa o suficiente para dobrar vibranium, pois conseguiu abrir o peito de Ultron. Ela foi capaz de segurar diversos Threshers e redirecioná-los no exército de Thanos. Durante sua segunda luta contra Thanos, ela levitou uma enorme quantidade de destroços e lançou-os em sua direção. Em seguida, ela foi capaz de incapcitá-lo ao levá-lo até o ar e começou a esmagar seu corpo, enquanto destruia grande parte de sua armadura. Ela também foi capaz de destruir a espada de Thanos, algo que Thor e Capitão América, segurando o Mjolnir, não foram capaz de fazer. Ela demonstrou uma grande precisão com sua telecinese, mostrado quando ela começou a curar Visão, concertando seu corpo em um nível molecular. *** Levitação/Voo: Maximoff foi capaz de usar este poder para mover-se através do ar e simular o vôo, a fim de pairar e flutuar com segurança de volta ao solo. O uso desse poder se manifesta como uma explosão de energia psiônica expelida de suas mãos no chão para se propelir no ar, com uma segunda explosão usada para desacelerar seu impulso quando ela se aproxima do solo, permitindo que ela aterrisse com segurança. Ele opera mais como um salto aprimorado similarmente ao Hulk, graças à força da gravidade a empurrando para baixo. O poder de Wanda ao longo do tempo cresceu a partir de um salto maior, para um voo pleno no ar. *** Geração de Campo de Força Psiônico: Maximoff foi capaz de criar uma barreira altamente durável de energia que ela poderia moldar e conformar conforme necessário. Ela o usou para agarrar e quebrar alvos, proteger os outros do fogo inimigo, conter um alvo ou cobrir e desviar ataques de inimigos, como as Sentinelas de Ultron. Como quaisquer barreiras físicas, a barreira poderia ser quebrada com força bruta extrema, já que as Sentry podiam eventualmente quebrá-la. Durante seu tempo como vingadora, Maximoff aprendeu a projetar sua energia em torno de si mesma, construindo essencialmente uma armadura psiônica próxima ao corpo para se proteger de impactos extremos, como quedas de grandes alturas ou golpes de força sobre-humana, aumentando sua durabilidade num grau significativo. Isso permitiu que ela aterrissasse com segurança sempre que caísse, além de defendê-la contra o poder de combatentes sobre-humanos, como Próxima Meia-Noite e Corvus Glaive que a enviou voando pela janela ao atacá-la, da qual ela saiu ilesa. Ela também pode usar essa habilidade subconscientemente, pois ela foi inesperadamente atingida na cabeça por Próxima Meia-Noite na Batalha de Wakanda e só ficou incapacitada por alguns minutos quando o golpe provavelmente a teria matado se não fosse protegida. ** Telepatia: Maximoff pode ler mentes, comunicar-se telepaticamente e testemunhar as memórias e pensamentos dos outros. Ela também pode projetar seus próprios pensamentos através da interface neuro-elétrica que é a base de sua telepatia. Este poder pode ser hipnótico na natureza, como mostrado quando ela usou contra os Vingadores na África do Sul, colocando-os em uma espécie de transe, enquanto ela via as memórias dos Vingadores. Ao usar seu poder, suas íris às vezes brilham em uma cor avermelhada escura, especialmente quando ela se concentra em alvos específicos. Ela também usou essa habilidade para mesclar temporariamente sua consciência com Ultron e foi graças a isso que ela foi capaz de descobrir suas intenções genocidas e se rebelar contra ele. Maximoff também pode sentir as mentes e emoções daqueles ao seu redor, como ela podia ver o medo de Stark em seu primeiro encontro e sentiu a morte de Mercúrio, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceu com ele, como se ela estivesse lá pessoalmente. Ela também tem uma conexão com a Joia da Mente, como ela foi capaz de ler sua energia e afirmar que ela sentiu a consciência da Visão. ]] *** Manipulação mental: Maximoff foi capaz de implantar uma forma de manipulação mental, muitas vezes como um tipo de hipnose ilusória, usando a mesma interface neuro-elétrica que é a base de seus poderes telepáticos. Ela foi capaz de usar essa habilidade para enfraquecer os Vingadores, forçando-os a lembrar dos eventos mais sombrios de seus passados e colocá-los dentro de visões que os tornavam quase indefesos. Quando esta habilidade está em uso, a energia avermelhada de Maximoff toma uma forma mais nebulosa, flutuando na cabeça da vítima na forma de neurônios. Os efeitos também distorcem a coloração da íris da vítima, fazendo com que ela brilhe em uma cor avermelhada escura. Isso também permite que ela controle as ações de outras pessoas, como fez com um número considerável de civis em Sokovia para ajudar na sua evacuação, levando-os a experimentar uma forma de andar do sono e fazer com que todos se levantem e saiam da cidade. O poder mental de Maximoff é ainda forte o suficiente para reverter os efeitos da Joia da Mente, um dos objetos mais poderosos existentes, como mostrado quando ela libertou Helen Cho do controle da joia. Ela também pode manipular a memória, pensamentos, ações, emoções e sentidos dos outros à vontade, assim como induzir o sono ou a dor e criar ilusões sem qualquer dificuldade. Depois de sua mudança de fidelidade, ela não é mais mostrada usando essa área de seus poderes. *** Manipulação do Medo: Com seu poder de manipular a mente, Maximoff costumava usá-lo para provocar medo ou dor emocional em uma pessoa na forma de alucinações de pesadelo que poderiam atordoar e enfraquecer até mesmo um indivíduo tão poderoso quanto Thor. Essas visões podem retratar coisas que uma pessoa teme, lamenta, ou distúrbios gerais, embora a natureza dela não seja de Wanda. Ela parece ser capaz de saber o que sua vítima está vendo e estar dentro da visão com eles sem que eles tenham consciência de sua presença. Habilidades * Espionagem: Já que ela esteve em fuga do governo junto de seus colegas de equipe, Maximoff foi ensinada a se esconder em pleno pela Viúva Negra, assim com disfarçar seu sotaque do Leste Europeu com um sotaque Americano. * ]]Combate: Originalmente, Maximoff não sabia lutar, já que nunca havia sido treinada. Depois de se tornar uma Vingadora, Wanda recebeu um extenso treinamento em combate corpo-a-corpo pelo Capitão América e Viúva Negra, para que ela pudesse cuidar de si mesma e não sempre depender de seus poderes. Ela desenvolveu um estilo de luta em ela infunde sua energia psíquica em suas mãos para aumentar consideravelmente suas habilidades de combate corpo-a-corpo e permitir que ela aparasse ataques de armas brancas sem sofrer nenhum dano devido à sua energia psiônica protegendo suas mãos de danos. Na época da Guerra Infinita, Wanda tinha se tornado habilidosa o suficiente para poder lutar contra Próxima Meia-Noite, uma combatente mortal o suficiente para dominar Okoye e Viúva Negra, em combate a curta distância e defender-se adequadamente, embora quase tenha sido morta várias vezes. Após ser ressuscitada, Wanda, agora mais poderosa do que antes e enfurecida pela morte de Visão, foi capaz de confrontar Thanos em combate próximo, conseguindo subjugá-lo e quase derrotá-lo, porém, o ataque aéreo de Thanos a nocautearam. * Bilingue: Wanda é fluente em Sokoviano e no Inglês Americano (que, no inicio, havia um forte sotaque Sokoviano, mas agora consegue disfarçá-lo) Equipamento Uniformes * Uniforme de Sokovia: Ela utilizou um vestido preto com uma jaqueta de couro vermelha por cima, além de botas pretas. * Uniforme de Vingadora: O segundo uniforme consistia em um uniforme de couro preto com um espartilho vermelho e uma jaqueta de couro vermelha sobre ele. O uniforme tinha luvas sem dedos de couro preto incluídas e botas altas de salto alto com canos vermelhos em cima delas. * Terceiro Uniforme: O terceiro uniforme usado pela Feiticeira Escarlate é semelhante ao seu segundo. Ela usava um terno de couro preto com um espartilho vermelho e um casaco de couro vermelho sobre ele. O uniforme tinha luvas de couro vermelho sem dedos e botas altas de salto alto. Instalações * Base de Pesquisa da HIDRA: Para ser adicionado... * Torre dos Vingadores: Para ser adicionado... * Nova Instalação dos Vingadores: Para ser adicionado... Prisões * Balsa: Após o término do Confronto dos Vingadores, Wanda, Falcão, Gavião Arqueiro e o Homem-Formiga foram capturados pela equipe do Homem de Ferro e, por operarem fora da lei, foram enviados à Balsa. Capitão América se infiltrou na prisão e os libertou. Relacionamentos Família * Pai † * Mãe † * Pietro Maximoff/Mercúrio † Aliados *Vingadores - Antigos inimigos, Colegas de equipes e Amigos ** Steve Rogers/Capitão América - Líder da equipe **Natasha Romanoff/Viúva Negra † - Inimiga situacional **Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro † **Clint Barton/Gavião Arqueiro **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Visão † - Interesse romântico **James Rhodes/Máquina de Combate - Antigo inimigo situacional **Sam Wilson/Falcão **Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga **Peter Parker/Homem-Aranha **Carol Danvers/Capitã Marvel *Helen Cho *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga *Tribo Dourada **T'Challa/Pantera Negra **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *M'Baku *Guardiões da Galáxia **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Peter Quill/Senhor das Estrelas **Drax, o Destruidor **Mantis **Nebulosa *Pepper Potts *Mestres das Artes Místicas **Stephen Strange/Doutor Estranho **Wong *Hope van Dyne/Vespa *Asgardianos **Brunnhilde/Valquíria **Einherjar *Korg *Miek *Gamora (linha do tempo alternativa) Inimigos *HIDRA - Antigos empregadores **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † * Ultron † - Antigo aliado e Vítima *Ulysses Klaue † *Brock Rumlow/Ossos Cruzados † *Thaddeus Ross *Ordem Negra **Corvus Glaive † - Tentou assassina-la **Próxima Meia-Noite † - Tentou assassina-la e Vitima **Cull Obisidian † *Thanos - Assassino Aparições Em ordem cronológica: * Prelúdio de Vingadores: Era de Ultron - A Ilha do Cetro * Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal * Vingadores: Era de Ultron ** Prelúdio de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita ''(flashbacks) * ''Capitão América: Guerra Civil ** Prelúdio de Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar ''(eventos concorrentes) ** ''Prelúdio de Capitã Marvel ''(tela de computador) * ''Prelúdio de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita ** ''Prelúdio de Vingadores: Ultimato'' * Vingadores: Ultimato * Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa ''(fotografia) * ''WandaVision ** Primeira Temporada (não-lançado) * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Curiosidades * Nos quadrinhos, a Feiticeira Escarlate foi uma integrante fundadora da Irmandade de Mutantes, sendo, inicialmente, identificada como mutante e filha biológica dos heróis Ciclone e Miss América. Em seguida, é descoberto que ela era filha de Magneto e sua esposa, Magda Lehnsherr, em Visão e a Feiticeira Escarlate #4 (1983), 19 anos após a introdução de Wanda e Mercúrio. Em Vingadores & X-Men: AXIS #7 (2014) e em Avante, Vingadores #4 (2015), é confirmado que ela não está relacionada com Magneto, e muito menos é uma mutante. É revelado que o Alto Revolucionário havia alterado, geneticamente, ela e seu irmão quando jovens, dando-os poderes e retornando-os aos seus pais, os Maximoffs.NÃO MAIS MUTANTES! – REVELADOS OS PAIS VERDADEIROS DA FEITICEIRA ESCARLATE E DO MERCÚRIO! Em seguida, foi revelado em Feiticeira Escarlate ''#4 (2016) que Wanda e Pietro são filhos de Natalya Maximoff, que também utilizou o codinome de "Feiticeira Escarlate". * Nos quadrinhos, Wanda Maximoff se casou com Visão e teve dois filhos com o mesmo antes do fim de seu relacionamento. * Wanda toca violão, como notado pela presença do instrumento em seu quarto em ''Capitão América: Guerra Civil. Por de trás das câmeras * Elizabeth Olsen não foi creditada por sua aparição em Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal. * Originalmente, a Feiticeira Escarlate e Mercúrio deveriam ter aparecido na cena pós-créditos de Guardiões da Galáxia. * Lindsay Lohan, Sasha Pieterse e Saoirse Ronan foram consideradas para o papel de Feiticeira Escarlate antes de Elizabeth Olsen ser escalada. * Apesar de seu apelido nunca ser dito por alguém nos filmes. A série de televisão WandaVision irá explicar "por que ela é chamada de Feiticeira Escarlate.", dando a entender que seu codinome aparecerá na série.WANDA E VISÃO | Série vai explicar a origem do codinome “Feiticeira Escarlate * As falas de Wanda Maximoff em Vingadores: Era de Ultron e Capitão América: Guerra Civil possuem um leve sotaque, mas ele desaparece em Vingadores: Guerra Infinita. Joe e Anthony Russo explicaram que a decisão de alterar sua fala foi feita pela própria Wanda no universo, aprendendo esta habilidade de Natasha Romanoff.VINGADORES: GUERRA INFINITA – DIRETORES FALAM SOBRE O SOTAQUE DA FEITICEIRA ESCARLATE! * Olivia Jackson, Sarah Molasky, Jennifer White e C.C. Ice foram as dublês de Elizabeth Olsen como Feiticeira Escarlate Referências Links Externos * Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Era de Ultron Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: Guerra Civil Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Ultimato Categoria:Personagens de WandaVision Categoria:Personagens de Quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Cabelo Castanho Categoria:Olhos Verdes Categoria:Agentes da HIDRA Categoria:Membros dos Vingadores Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Poliglotas